Returning Home
by Madalin-Kaia
Summary: Second Gen story. Madalin finds out she is a mutant, and not her parents child and is taken to the Xavior Insistute to gain control. Her coming takes several students by suprise, most notably, Lance Sanders, son of Wolverine and Rouge
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Something happened at school today" A teenage redhead says from the door way. Her arms crossed, a worried look on her face.

The long haired Cajun sitting in an arm chair across the door looks up. "Madalin, cher, what happened?" he puts his book down and motions to the couch across from him. "Today was your last day wasn't it? What could have possibly happened?"

She walks over, and sits crosslegged on the couch and stares at the floor. "Me and Talia got into a fight. I started to walk away but…" she looks up at him, "I heard her call me some really bad names… And I turned around and said 'And you kiss Alex with that mouth' and she gave me this shocked look and called me a mutant freak…." Her eyes flood with tears and she looks away. "Daddy, I think there is something wrong with me."

Remy LeBeau sighs. "Mad…" he gets up and moves over to sit beside her. As soon as he sits down she wraps her arms around his shoulders and begins crying. "Madalin. Honey. Listen to me." He strokes her hair and trys to decide what to say. "You know your mother and I love you." He sighs again, unsure how to continue.

"Maddy." A feminine voice says from the door way. "You know the truth about mutants don't you baby?" Remy looks up to see his wife, Jubilation (formerly Lee) standing in the doorway. Her yellow sundress flowing behind her as she walks over and sits on Madalin's other side. Remy feels Madalin nod in his side

"Of course Momma…." her words muffled against her father. "You and Daddy are mutants…"

"If you know that not all mutants are bad, in fact that they can be stand up people, and change the world like Hank McCoy did as mutant ambassador to the senate, why are you so upset that your friend called you a mutant?" she kisses her daughters head.

"Because Momma, I was adopted, I'm not like you, I can't be a mutant." Maddy sighs looking up at her mother, "It isn't in my DNA"

"Just because you aren't our baby doesn't mean you can't be a mutant Mad…" Remy smiles at her. "We knew this day would come…" He holds his wife's hand and puts his other on his daughters cheek "We knew you were a mutant, we know who you're parents are and we know why we got you."

"Baby, we got you, specifically you because of the fact that you are mutant." Jubilee smiles, "You know we are X-men, that we were part of the Xavier School"

Maddy looks between her parents flabbergasted at what they were telling her. "Are you saying that my parents were X-men too?"

Remy and jubilee look at each other and slowly nod. "They still are…"


	2. Chapter 2

That night as Madalin sits on the bathroom counter brushing her hair, she hears her mother on the phone.

"Professor… She's beginning to show her powers…. Yes, I understand that… She knows about them… No, not yet… No Charles. I don't want her to meet them yet… other X-men, sure… yes professor…. I'm just not ready to lose my baby girl…"  
>Madalin sighs and puts the brush down and props her elbows on her knees and puts her chin in her hands. She feels a pressure in her head and suddenly she hears someone else in her head.<p>

_Rem? Jubilee walks over behind her husband and massages his shoulders. Professor is bringing Logan and Storm._

_Jub. She's going to be fine. She loves us, and knows we love her. We raised her, she won't forget us. Remy looks over his shoulder at her._

_I know… I'm just afraid that once she sees them, sees the resemblance she'll feel like they are her parents. Not us. All these years of taking care of her, of holding her when she was hurt… of watching her sleep. Watching her first heartbreak… it'll all be for nothing._

_Jubilee hears a scream _

Maddy is launched back into her own body, her own thoughts back in her head. She sees flames engulfing the shower curtain and spreading throughout the bathroom, climbing the walls, her own hair on fire. The scream she heard was her own.

She trys to see an escape, but the doorways is already filled with flames. Terror overcomes her mind, making it impossible to focus. Her parents thoughts flood her mind.

_Where is Maddy?_ Her mother brain screams.

_Mad… oh chere…. _Her father's mind shoots back,

Maddy can tell they have escaped the house and the flames. As the thoughts come more freely from not only her parents but her neighbors, she loses control and accidently sends out a telepathic burst of energy and knocks everyone out.

It registers with her that the flames in her hair should be hurting her. By now they should have moved to her face and shoulders… but they haven't. She begins to stare at the flames and see that while they were burning everything down, they avoided her, around her, and the flames were doing no damage. She could touch them, and feel nothing, just a strange thickness to the air. She decides to try to leave through the door.

As she steps toward it her mind races. Fear floods her. What if these flames were different? What if these flames hurt her. Killed her. She takes a shaky step toward the door, and another. A deep breath and shes in the door way. The flames all over her body, yet not hurting her.

She sprints for the door, steps into the yard, dashes to the tree she always played under as a kid and sees her parents passed out under it.

A jet flys overhead and a freak storm puts out the flames. As the flames are taken out, Maddy begins to feel weak. As the jet lands, and the last of the flames dies, Madalin passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Madalin slowly regains consciousness. She realizes she's laying in the floor of an enormous jet, she slowly pushes to her feet looking around the place as she does. There are three rows of empty chairs, a bald guy sitting in a wheel chair is looking her parents over. They look fine to her… but what does she know.

"Logan, call Jean, When we get back to the mansion I will need her help. These two were hit with an insanely powerful telepathic burst. They will need help fighting back out of it, and I don't have the energy to do it after reviving all the others." The bald guy says turning his chair around, he comes face to face with her. "Well hello Madalin. I'm surprised you are up and around so quickly, when Lance first lost control of his powers he took much longer to come to, and he didn't burn down a building or knock out an entire block."

"You must be the professor." Madalin says softly. "They talked about you… all the time." She walks over and runs her hand over her mother's cheek. "Will they be okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Summers, they will be fine." He looks her over, reminding her of the way she always imagined a person would look over a friend they hadn't seen in years.

"You look so much like your mother did at your age…" a husky voices says from behind her. She whirls around to face a guy who reminds her of an animal. She takes a few quick steps back, startled.

"Relax Kid." He smiles "My name is Logan. Codename Wolverine. I know your parents. Both sets. But most importantly I am an X-man"

She nods. And turns back to the professor. "What happened to them?"

"You did." He gives her a small smile. "They knew that someday this might someday happen. That's why as soon as your powers began to be a problem for you, like they did this afternoon, they called me."

She nods. "Can you fix them?" she reaches for her father's hand.

"No little Mads, I cannot." He sighs, "Not after reviving everyone else on the block."

Wolverine speaks up from behind her "Your mother is going to do it."

She look at him. Then down at Jubilee "She is my mother."

"they are both your mother. We will take care of Jubilee's wishes though."

"You wont meet your birth mother yet. We are going to take you to the other teenagers." Logan smiles, and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "You'll be fine kid. "


	4. Chapter 4

The jet lands, I don't see where, but based on the hydraulic doors in the ceiling I would say were underground. A woman with white hair walks out of the cockpit.

"Professor, Scott is requesting permission to come down and help transport Remy and Jubilee." She says. "I told him to give us time to take care of the girl."

Madalin looks at her. "So the great Cyclops is my father." Realization dawns on her. "Does that mean I will shoot lasers out of my eyes?"Panic laces her voice. "I think I've caused enough damage for one day!"

"No, Madalin, you will not shoot lasers from your eyes anytime soon." The professor laughs, "Eventually yes, but not soon"

Logan smiles "Kid, you ready to meet mutants your own age?"

Madalin nods and he leads her away.

"Professor, how long do you think you can keep Scott from his little girl?" Storm asks softly, "Especially if she looks so much like Jean did when you brought her here."

He laughs, "See now there will be the problem."

Logan leads her down a hallway, turns left and leads her down another. Both hallways look the same to her, metal walls, cold floor. She feels like she's in some secret base, knowing what she does about the x-men makes her think that might be exactly where she is.

Three doors into the second hallway, on the left side, Logan stops. "Here we are. Don't let them intimidate you. They were raised here, you didn't get that luxery. Be careful, and holler if you need anything, someone will hear you." He gestures to the door. "I think you'll be better off if you just walk in as opposed to if you get escorted in."

She nods, and swallows, "Thanks Logan…" and slowly takes a deep breath until she opens the door and steps into what feels like No Man's Land.

Once she opens the door and steps inside all motion within the room ceases. A younger version of the animal is sitting in the corner. A blue boy is hanging from the ceiling, a girl has a ballerina made out of ice in her hand, and two boys are fighting over a dinosaur toy, both wearing sunglasses. The boy handing from the light fixture disappears only to reappear at her side. The two boys slowly put down the dinosaur, and the girl absorbs the ice ballerina back into her hands. The only person who makes no move toward her is the boy in the corner, his book to good to bother looking up for a stupid girl.

"Who are you?" the blue boy asks. "You look like Jean."

"Why are you here?" one of the dinosaur boys asks.

"You look like our mom." The other says.

"Leave her alone," the girl says "Hi, my name is Evelyn Drake. I can walk through walls and make things out of ice."

"What can you do?" the boy from the cornor speaks up and asks, never bothering to look up from his book.

"Um… I caught my entire house on fire." Madalin stammers, never having had this many people focus on her at once.

"Pyro's daughter." Corner boys says smugly, "Not worth my time." He turns a page.

"My name is Madalin Summers." She growls. This announcement shocks the boy out of his book to look up and stare at her. The second their eyes meet he clutch's his head and passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lance!" The dinosaur boys yell and move to the fallen boy's side.

"I'm sorry." Madalin whimpers and runs out of the room.

Evelyn runs over to an intercom, "Send someone down. Lance passed out!"

The doors open and Logan runs in followed by a guy in goggles, the professor and a red headed woman.

"What happened?" The professor says quickly, moving over next to Lance. "And what happened to Madalin?"

Evelyn takes a deep breath. "She said she was sorry and ran out of here. She blames herself for Lance…"

"That's not really suprising since she just knocked out an entire block without meaning to. She must think that's what happened here…" Logan says softly. "I'll find her."

Lance begins to wake up, slowly opening his eyes. "My head hurts…."

Xavier laughs. "That isn't surprising. Do you remember anything?"

Lance sits up and holds his head. "I remember a baby screaming. I remember everyone running around, like that was dangerous. I don't remember ever hearing that baby scream again…"

The guy with the visor speaks up "His memories are resurfacing professor… Did seeing her do that to him?"

The red headed woman smiles, "When he first saw the future, she was there. Scott, I don't think he hasn't always had a few little bits of his memories."

Lance looks at her, "my first… you mean the vision that I saw the girl falling out of the tree? That girl is her?"

"Based on the way you described her then, yeah it's her." Scott sighs.

"Harrison!" Lance growls, getting up. He grabs the blue guys arm, "Teleport out back. NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Madalin sighs looking around. From her perch she can see the grounds. The paths out front, the basketball courts. The pool. More trees. She can tell that this area has held a lot of training.

She leans back against the tree and closes her eyes, everything that has happened this day beginning to catch up with her.

"Why does he hate me?" She says softly, a single tear escaping her eye "I haven't done anything to him."

A voice within her head say _Oh but you have little one. You have been in his every vision since his powers have come. You are the memories that haunt him. The things he can't remember. His future._

"Who are you? What do you mean? How can he know me? How could I be his future? Is he okay?" Madalin asks the voice speaking as if she were talking to someone right in front of her.

_Who I am is not important. You were born here, just as he was. He was about six months old when you were born. He can remember you crying. Professor and your mother went to pains to block his memories of you, so he felt no pain at your absence. Lance has the power to see the future and the past. As well as having inherited his parents abilities. He can't control that one. Not yet. And yes he's fine. _

She sighs "If I was born here…why did they get rid of me? I know my birth parents are X-men still, did they not love me?"

_It is not that at all Madalin Nicole. You parents loved you. Very much. They still do. They and professor decided it was best to block your powers and let you be raised as a normal human. _The voice speaks as if feeling great emotions.

"Lance was older than me, why did they keep him here but not me? If they wanted me raised as a human, why was I given to other mutants?" Madalin questions getting riled up, and scooting over on the tree branch.

The voice lets out a sigh of her own _Madalin, you are different than Lance. You're the daughter of one of the greatest telepaths of all time. When you were a baby you began to have nightmares. And much like happened to your mother in her younger years. Those nightmares caused havoc around the house. You couldn't control it. You would scream and scream and levitate objects around the house. It became dangerous for everyone around you. Your mother couldn't hold you in check. She tried but couldn't manage it. For your sake and for everyone else's they delayed when you would come into your powers, and decided that it would be better if you didn't grow up powerless in a house full of mutants they sent you away. Your father was too stubborn to let you go to a nonmutant family. He needed someone who would know how to handle your powers when the time came._

"If my mother is one of the most powerful telepaths ever and she couldn't keep me in check…" Madalin mused.

_Then you are an even greater telepath. Possibly the strongest ever. _The voice confirms her thoughts.

Madalin jolts at this statement and slips from the tree branch.


	7. Chapter 7

With a thud, all the air rushes out of her lungs. She wonders _Am I dead?_ She can't gain control of her movements, fear that she might be dead overriding her curiosity. She feels herself shift _did I do that? _She begins to overcome her fear, and hears breathing above her.

"You know you're heavier than you look." Lance's voice groans at her.

She opens her eyes and throws her arms around his neck. "Oh Thank God!" She buries her face in his chest and tries not to cry.

"Mads…" the nickname catches her attention. No one has ever called her that. Mad and Maddy and sometimes Lin but never Mads. "You're okay." He says it again "You're okay." He sinks to his knees and holds her as she cries.

"Lance…" Harrison asks timidly

Lance just shushes him and waves him away.

Harrison vanishes with a small pop.

As Maddy begins to calm down Lance says, "I'm sorry I insulted you Mads. I didn't mean it that way. You were falling and your momentum played into your weight. And I know that. I'm sorry."

She chuckles "I didn't take it as an insult. I was too busy being glad I wasn't dead. How did you know I was falling? Or where to find me?"

"I…I can see the future and the past. When I was seven I..." he takes a deep breath "I had a vision of this redheaded girl falling from a tree in the backyard. At the time I had no idea who she was. In fact I didn't even figure it out before I passed out. When your mother pointed it out… I realized it was you and had Harrison teleport out here. I had to save you…"


	8. Chapter 8

Harrison reappears, to see Maddy staring up at Lance and him staring back. He clears his throat, And they look away from each other and towards him.

"Her parents are coming. And so are yours." He says looking between them. "Which means you might want to get off the ground and put get her out of your arms."

Maddy looks back at Lance and sighs getting up. "My parents? Which ones?"

Lance stands up and answers for Harrison. "All four."

Harrison smiles "I love how he knows everything. He usually doesn't. My name is Harrison. But I'm really a Nightmare. That's even my codename." He keeps teleporting away and to a different spot with every sentence.

"I'd guess you're a teleporter? Kurt's son?" Maddy smiles.

He quits moving and just stares at her. "Yeah… How did you know that? You weren't raised here!"

Lance laughs. "Harrison. You. Are. An. Idiot."

At that moment Gambit, Jubilee, the red headed woman, the guy with the glasses, Logan, and a lady with a white stripe in her hair come running out into the yard.

"Oh thank god." Jubilee yells as she runs to hug Maddy. "Jean told us about Lance's vision all those years ago, we just never expected that it would actually come true." Remy hugs his girls and smiles. "Your father was worried sick!"

Logan and the woman with the white in her hair are huddled around Lance, talking a mile a minute.

"Who are they?" Maddy asks gesturing toward the red head and the guy with the glasses who are standing off to one side just holding each other. "Obviously they are my birth parents… but who are they?"

Remy and Jubilee look at each other and step away from Maddy. He wraps an arm around Jubilee's shoulders and they hold hands.

"Mad…"Gambit sighs looking at his little girl. "We told you about all of the X-Men. I'm sure you can guess."

Maddy's face is streaming with tears, but all her cries she holds inside.

_Madalin. It isn't good to hold these things inside. If you aren't careful, those cries will become rage or worse yet a blast of energy, that you can't control. Its okay to let it out._

Lance sees Maddy's tears from where he stands with his parents, and frowns. Logan follows his eyes and sees the combined forces of her parents and the way maddy is standing. And gives a huff and drags Lance over to them.

"Remy." Logan growls. "you're little girl just almost died. And your not even willing to tell her what she wants to know."

Lance looks at Maddy and reaches for her hand. _I know you hear thoughts, It's okay Mads, if they won't answer your questions, I will. If I can._

Maddy looks at him and gives a small nod, and tightens her grip on his hand. "Who are they."

"You know the answers. Madalin" He spits out her name.

She starts actually crying. And turns into Lance and buries her face in his chest. _I knew they didn't love me_ she places the thought into Lance's head.

Logan picks Gambit up by the neck. "The girl asked a simple question. She only wanted to know something you should have told her a long time ago. She did nothing to deserve that."

Jubilee sobs, "Just tell her Remy!"

"Scott and Jean Summers." Remy spits, and Logan tightens his grip and he chokes out, "Cyclops and Pheonix" Logan drops him and he says "Go be their little baby. The one who can't even control her powers, who can't do anything." He and Jubilee just walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Maddy clings tighter to Lance, mentally screaming.

The voice in her head is faint _Madalin. Let these screams out, or what happened when you lost control will happen again. You'll knock everyone on these grounds out, which means no one will be able to revive us. RELAX MADALIN._

She takes a deep breath and loosens her hold on Lance, wiping her eyes dry. He looks down at her, and gives her a sad little smile. "You're okay" he whispers, just like he had when he held her after she fell.

"You okay kid?" Logan asks staring after part of his team. "Those morons."

Madalin nods, "I hate them."

"Logan… can we?" Scott asks timidly.

Logan looks at her, "Madalin, your call."

Maddy nods slowly, "If you stay."

Lance squeezes her, just to let her know he isn't going anywhere.

Scott leads Jean over. "Hello, Madalin." He says softly, offering her his hand. "My name is Scott, and this is my wife Jean."

Maddy takes his hand, "I go by Maddy. It's just easier."

Jean smiles, "We always hoped you would. It's nice to finally meet you again."

Madalin nods, "Are you the one who has been in my head?"

Jean laughes, "No, that would be your sister. I was respecting your mother's wishes."

"Sister….?" Maddy gasps, fainting from shock.


	10. Chapter 10

When Maddy came around, there were a few people gathered around. The two boys from the room with lance. Her parents…. And a girl who looked just like her dad. That was the first thing that registered with her. The second was that Lance was still there. Still holding onto her.

_Jeanie, I don't like how she is with Lance _She heard in her fathers head, followed quickly by her mother's voice

_Scott, you haven't been in their heads, they have a connection. A real one. _ Her mother gave her father a soft smile and says aloud "Just like we did."

She trys to focus and get out of her father's head and succeeds only to the point of ending up in Lance's again.

_Hey Mads._ He smiles down at her. _Awake now?_

She nods, looking stunned.

_I could feel you in my mind, it's a lot like telling your best friend everything. How much you've been in my head or on my mind since you got here, we just as well share a brain. _

She looked up at him and smiles "you're still here."

He nods. "Somebody had to catch you when you fell, I was closest." The teasing tone in his voice making her smile. "You okay, Mads?"

"I think so…. A little surprised I guess. I never thought about having siblings." Madalin trys to sit up, and Lance braces her as she does. "Let alone mutant siblings." She lets out a small laugh.

"Don't worry little Maddy." The girl who looks like her father says, "we don't bite."

Madalin smiles. "I recognize your voice, you must be my sister."

"I'm Paige. You're older sister." She emphasizes the word older. "Speaking of which, Mom, the squad is going to practice tomorrow and then Lib is having a sleep over. It okay if I go?"

Lance laughs at the look on Maddy's face. "She's a senior, the captain of the cheer squad, and dating that quarterback, stereotypical cheerleader, only she reads minds."

Madalin nods. "So she'll be the pretty sister, and I'll be the one who's jealous." She laughs, "Yeah right. I am a cheer girl too, or used to be, at my old school."

"You have time to get used to being here with us before you have to start worrying about people from school." He smiles, and helps her to his feet.

The boys look over, "Lance?" the older of the two asks.

"Yes Rex?" He asks letting go of Maddy, and moving towards the boys.

"Is she… the sister Paige always talks about?" The other boy asks.

Lance Nods, "Rex, Theo, may I introduce you to Madalin Summers." He laughs and pulls her toward the boys.

Iv decided Paige is a senior.

Maddy and Lance are going to be sophomores,

The boys are respectively, in 8th, 7th and 5th. Cuz whats the fun in having them that close together?


End file.
